


100 Days of Sea Devil Day Five: Masters of the Scene

by kjtgp1



Series: 100 Days of Sea Devil [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Five Song: Voulez-Vous by Abba</p><p>For this fic I wanted to try and keep it to 100 words or so. I hope you all enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Days of Sea Devil Day Five: Masters of the Scene

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about the 100 Days of Sea Devil Challenge please see the first fic in the series.

Cruella sat at the bar of the Rabbit Hole sipping her gin. Across the smoke filled room she watched as Ursula played pool. Even in the smoky haze she could see the glow in her lover’s eyes. Their relationship had always been one with no promises and no regrets. They loved each other very much, but they knew the rules of the game. Cruella took another sip before sauntering over to Ursula.

            “Darling care to have a drink with me?” Cruella slurred.

             Ursula looked up from the pool table. “Thought you’d never ask Cru.”


End file.
